The Festival
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Chiaki and Ritsu finished the last pages for Chiaki's work. They decide to go out for a bit. On the way the meet Kisa. Apparently all three of them are meeting their boyfriends at the shrine for the festival. YAOI. ONE SHOT


The two males that remained stretched their ever so muscles. They both gave each a smile of relief to the other before standing up. Ritsu walked over to the other and began to clean up the desk. They had been finishing Chikai's illustrations. It was a last minute request and he was the only one avaliable.

The two headed back to Murakawa, they dropped off the final pages and decided that they would go for a walk out of boredom. Ritsu was in deep conversation when he got a text. He read the text before replying back.

Chikai stared at him confused to who it was. Ritsu noticed that his friend was being nosy and he replied with his answer, which was slightly embarresing, "Me and my boyfrined are going to the festival tonight in the park. He was just texting me the details," Chikai lit up then laughed.

"I didn't know you were gay. That's cool I guess. Me and boyfriend are going to the festival tonight. It is the last night and we didn't want to miss our chance. And he tends to say that I don't go out anymore, which is true," The green eyed male smiled then nodded.

"That is the same with me. He thinks that we work to hard and never spend anytime together," the two walked past a book store. They two stopped, when Ritsu turned to see his friend walking out.

"Kisa?" He asked. The black haired male rushed over giving him a large grin.

"Rittie, who's your friend. I have seen you at the company's new years party, but have never been bothered to speak to you," Chiaki bowed before introducing himself.

"Hello, I'm Chiaki Yoshino an author for Murakawa. I believe you know Hatori. He is my editor," Kisa gasped then grinned at him.

"You're Chiharu Yoshikawa? I always thought you were female," Chiaki laughed shaking his head. He and Ritsu began to carry on down the streets, Kisa following beside them.

"Everyone thinks that. I love the reactions i get," Kisa laughed knowing the feeling. His boyfriend had thought that a girl had published all his favourite books, but in actual fact it was Kisa himself.

"I know the feeling," he muttered as a reply.

The three began to chat some more. It was then that Ritsu got another text from his un-named boyfriend.

"Is that your boyfriend again?" Ritsu only nodded as he replied back to the text. He put his phone in his pocket then spoke,

"He was just saying how he finished his work and we should meet in half an hour at the shrine," Kisa stopped then looked to Ritsu with confusion.

"Y-You have a boyfriend?" Ritsu nodded then cocked his head to the side as his friend laughed.

"I thought you were engaged to that An person. Well i guess i was wrong," Ritsu rolled his eyes.

"Technically, i should be, but... I denied marrying her," the two only nodded seeing as he did have a boyfriend, so girl wasn't really his thing.

"Well, it's nice to know that you have a boyfriend. I have one as well. We are going to the shrine as well," Ritsu and Chiaki laughed. All three of them were gay and were most likely gonna meet up.

Ritsu ran to the shrine with his two friends running behind. They had been running 10 minutes late as they decided to go for a coffee and they had to get into Yukata's. Kisa and Chiaki stopped as Ritsu ran over to Takano, their boss or better known as the chief editor in charge. They watched as he bowed apologising for his tardiness.

Takano took his hand then held it closely smiling at the younger's outfit. He found that it was really cute on him. The two looked over to Chiaki and Kisa who were just staring at the two. Kisa was going to respond when a pair of arms went from behind him, pulling him in close to his body.

"Yukina," He gasped. He turned to see that beautiful face wearing a mask that was to the side of his face. Chiaki watched as Hatori walked over, planting a kiss to his head.

"Tori," He whispered at the feeling. All the editors that worked at Murakawa looked at one another before smiling. It was weird, but they didn't truly mind. They just wanted to spend the night with their lover.

"Chiaki did you finish the pages?" Hatori asked. The male nodded then looked to Ritsu with a grin.

"Me and Ritsu worked on it together. Are hands hurt, but we got it done," He smiled. Tori grinned then patted his lovers head.

"Well if you had gotten more done earlier, it wouldn't hurt so much," He laughed gently massaging the males hand.

Ritsu looked to the male with the mask who was cuddling into Kisa. It can only be that he was Kisa's boyfriend. The dark haired male noticed the staring before speaking.

"This is Yukina Kou" Ritsu bowed polietly before giving his name to his friends lover.

The three couples ended up sitting next to each other for the fireworks. Takano sat on a blanket beside Ritsu. The two were chatting about random stuff that was not that important to anyone. The were talking about Sorta, Takano's cat.

The elder male placed his lips gently on the others enjoying the sensation it brought with it. Ritsu blushed as he heard a few 'Whoos' in the background. Takano only chuckled at it then kissed his boyfrineds red cheeks.

"We were here first, so save your reactions. Plus, i'll just double the work load for you," Ritsu giggled then snuggled into Takano's chest as chemistry filled bombs twinkles in the night sky, memorising to everyone who watched.

**Another random story, but i was watching sekai and i just had too. Hope you like these.**


End file.
